Bewitching Him
by KuroLolitaLouise
Summary: A new weirdo has moved to Forks. Out of place, will she struggle to find her where she belongs in the two groups at war with one another? Jacob/OC Louise and Edward/Bella. Rated M for later chapters and some harsh language.
1. A Meeting In The Forest

Disclaimer from the Author: I do not own any rights to the characters, fictional places, events, etc

_Disclaimer from the Author: I do not own any rights to the characters, fictional places, events, etc. from the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer and her Publishers exclusively own the rights. I'm just borrowing. Pairings are Bella / Edward and Jacob /Original Character. All Character's POV are in regular font aside from personal thoughts (italicized). Keep in mind, I've only just finished New Moon, am reading Eclipse and have yet to buy Breaking Dawn. Some stuff might have happened in those books that I haven't gotten to yet, so just assume for the sake of creative license that this is where the story picks up after New Moon or the first chapter of Eclipse. Somewhere around there. _

Chapter one: A Meeting in the Forest

"Oh crap," she gasped to herself, suddenly unable to find any air to fill her lungs. "Oh …crap." She'd been hiking that day, and she was tired, ill-dressed for the excursion and out of breath as she was coming upon a small clearing in the forests of La Push, Washington. What she really came up on was a sleeping wolf, and it was enormous. Reddish brown shiny fur, paws bigger than she'd ever seen in her entire life. He was truly a remarkable creature and she would have loved to take a few photos with her Nikon 35 mm that was hanging from a strap around her neck. It was a present from her mother before she moved to the tiny town of Forks, a sort of bribe for having to come here to begin with. There was only one problem. The sleeping wolf was no longer sleeping. She could see an almost gentle, intelligent look in his eyes as his massive head rose and he slowly stood. Was he smiling?

_"Oh great,"_ she thought to herself, _"The last few moments of my life and here I am hallucinating. Smiling wolf, that's cute. I'd be smiling too if lunch just so happened to stumble up on me while I was napping. Well, Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Dad, Goodbye Lydia, Lucy and Lauren, Goodbye Cruel World. Holy crap that thing is as big as a Clydesdale." _ She squeezed her eyes shut and planted her feet firmly on the ground, knowing the wolf with the big scary paws and the big sharp pointy teeth could knock her off her firmly planted feet anyway. At least she was ready. She managed to finally take in one last big breath before what she was certain to be her untimely demise.

He'd never seen anything like her in Forks or La Push before. Not ever. She was barely five feet tall, without those huge wooden platform ballet shoes, of course. She was pale like a vampire, although her scent was much different. She was not so sickly sweet smelling. She smelled human. Chin length black hair curled under with blunt bangs, a very 1920s style. Her face almost paper white save for the clear gloss shining on her quivering pale lips, the bits of false blushing on her cheeks, and the black shadow on her lids. He cocked his head to the side curiously, gazing at her. She had the biggest forest green eyes he'd ever seen, with a gold ring around the pupil, although now they were squeezed shut. _"She looks so… out of place,"_ he thought to himself. If not for the pale pallor to her flesh, then for the style of dress, certainly. _"It's a good thing school hasn't started yet, I don't know how they're going to feel about something that looks like…that," _he mused with a smile. He walked out of the clearing, hiding in the shadows, waiting.

One of her big green eyes opened, and she gazed around nervously. The wolf was gone, and she hit the ground as her knees buckled from underneath her. All the breath she'd been holding in was let out all at once and she felt like someone had just punched her. Tears came to her eyes as she dragged herself into the small circle of sunlight, her dress getting grass-stained as eyeliner and mascara left telling streaks down her pale cheeks. She sat cross-legged in the grass as she pulled off her dainty lace gloves. Her head hit her hands and uncharacteristically, she began to sob. _"Oh God, I'm alive,"_ she thought to herself as the sobs turned to tear-filled chuckles. She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief pulled from her tiny black leather handbag as she continued to laugh. She wasn't really sure why.

Jacob Black, in his human form, stepped back into the clearing, his sinewy muscles gleaming, his short black hair shining in the small circle of sunlight that enveloped them. He was incredibly tall, impossibly lean and muscular, like a swimmer. She gasped again, for different reasons this time. For one, he'd surprised her during a very private moment. Louise didn't cry in front of other people often. She was better than that, stronger than that. And for the other reason, she may have been afraid of emotion, but she was still a teenage girl. She knew beauty when she saw it and Jacob Black was beauty incarnate. He smiled at her, his perfect white teeth gleaming. _"He WOULD have perfect teeth," _she thought to herself. Everything about him was just that… perfect. _"How unfair. I bet he doesn't even know it." _

"You alright?" he asked softly, a teasing tone in his voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She just laughed as she smoothed her short black hair, wishing he wasn't looking her way so she could apply just a _little _bit more lip gloss. She looked down at her now grass stained black and white dress, frowning to herself. She smoothed out her petticoat, examining the knees of her bloomers. Sure enough, there were grass stains there too. She scowled. She put her gloves neatly in her purse, removing the frilly, lacy Alice band from her head, pulling on the dainty ribbons and setting it in her lap. Her stockings were in disarray, her petticoat was a mess, and her hair. She couldn't even think about her hair right now. She gazed back at him with those big green eyes, noticing him stifling laughter and the curious look in his eyes.

Her voice was not what he was expecting. She had a thick, syrupy Southern drawl he never thought someone that looked like her would have, but the voice itself matched her doll like appearance. It was small, high pitched, mousy even. He had expected something… different although he wasn't sure what it was he _had _been expecting. It just seemed to strangely fit her. "What?" she asked innocently, looking into his dark brown eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and for the first time, he found he could stare at her face without any of the distractions she covered herself in.

"I haven't seen anything that looks like you… ever. And I've lived here my entire life. I've seen a whole lot of weird stuff." He grinned, flashing his perfect white teeth again. She ran her tongue over her own teeth, suddenly ashamed of her own smile. She stared down at her hands, chuckling. "Seriously though, what's wrong? You looked scared." His brow wrinkled in worry, he hadn't felt worry since … he wouldn't even think of it. It always made him so angry to think about _her. _He snarled in thought only as his mind began to wander anyhow. "_Filthy bloodsucker," _he thought, looking away from the girl in his company. He didn't want her to see him mad, and he turned back once his anger had subsided, his expression worried but smiling. He sat next to her, listening intently.

Her eyes grew wide as she began her tale of stumbling across a huge sleeping wolf in the clearing. She was vivid, animated, and Jacob noticed she talked with her hands _a lot. _Words like _ginormous, gargantuan, _and _gawd-awfully big _spilled out of her lips and Jacob, despite the anger he had felt before could not keep himself from laughing whole-heartedly. "What's so funny? I swear to God," Jacob chuckled again, unable to keep himself from giggling. "Oh yeah, someone about to be wolf lunch _sure_ is funny. You got an awful dark sense of humor there, pal." His laughing was louder, he clutched his stomach and lie back on the soft grass as she softly punched him in the side. "I don't understand what's so gosh darn funny. I mean, I coulda died and there I'd be and you'd feel real bad."

"Gawd?" he teased, through laughter. "Gosh darn? Coulda? You uh, 'ain't' from around here are you, Doggy Bag?" He laughed again as she hit him again, her small little fists couldn't even hurt a normal human, much less someone like him. She picked up the small black parasol sitting at her side, whacking him with it in the head. He threw up his arms in defense, ducking his head but continued laughing anyway. She was just so… _cute. _"You hit like a girl," he teased, cackling when the blows to the head became more furious, but still painless.

"You're awful fortunate you're a hard one to dislike," she said with a small angry pout on her face. "I coulda hit ya harder if I'd wanted to but I didn't. So you can go ahead and thank your lucky stars there, fella. I'm in a good mood." She grinned back at him, poking him in the side. She could have continued pounding on his chest with her fists, but she knew as well as he did that she wasn't a 'heavy-hitter' so to speak. It didn't matter, her hands felt like they were on fire, in the most pleasant of ways, every time she touched him. She flopped back into the grass beside him, her hands behind her head, not wanting to get any of the soft green undergrowth of the forest in her blue-black hair.

"All kidding aside," he looked over at her seriously but pleasantly, a small smile on his face that had no hint of the sarcasm he was capable of. "You really do hit like a girl." And there it was again, the big white grin, and she was so grateful she was not standing. Her knees shook, and she was hoping with all her tiny little might that he didn't see it. If he did, he certainly didn't let her know it, which in her opinion was just as good. His eyes remained on her face the entire time.

"Thank ya kindly, smart-ass," was her curt reply as she grinned back at him. In Jacob's eyes, she didn't give herself enough credit. He knew exactly what she was thinking every time she looked away, slightly ashamed. It was her smile that made the sun shine every morning, he just knew it. "_Was I really imprinting? Was that even possible? But what about…" _He looked away bashfully, still grinning. With time he was beginning to be more like his old self. The self that _she'd _always cared for. He was glad his face was away from her, as the frown came and went quickly. Some things that were new could never be changed, no matter how jovial and cheerful he was. He looked back slowly and rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on his hand.

"So if you're not from here, which we've already established, where _are_ you from? I mean, I figured it would have to be a southern state, with an accent like that." He grinned again as her tiny pale hand reached up, lazily and absentmindedly tracing his collarbone as she rolled over to face him. She glared up at him before breaking out into the biggest grin.

"Louisiana. Baton Rouge to be exact." The French words rolled off her tongue smoothly, as if it were her native language. It sounded elegant, refined. So much different than the creative and informal southern slang she'd been using for the past hour or so. How long had it been? He had no idea. He was too busy enjoying the company to count minutes, seconds, and hours. He counted in moments. "And before ya get to wondering there fella, I don't go outside much." She grinned and pulled up her sleeve a little, exposing the pale skin underneath. "I'm not allergic to the sun or nothin', I just hate the heat. That's why I didn't get out much. But it's nice and cool up here. Who knows? Maybe I'll freckle or somethin'. That'd be different." She chuckled and felt her face flush as his warm fingers threaded in her hair. Was this moving too fast? She didn't know, all she knew was that she enjoyed everything thoroughly. Anything that had to do with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was alright by her.

He laughed again, pressing his feverishly hot forehead to her cool one. "Who knows, you might even…" he gasped for dramatic effect, "tan!" He laughed again as she playfully slapped his chest, their faces pulling apart slowly. Her tiny hand slid across his forehead. He expected her to say something, but she just continued on with the story. He knew it had to come up eventually though, it always did.

"Nah, honey, everyone in my family is just as pale as I am. We freckle, that's about it. You oughta see my sister Lauren, she's covered in freckles. You sure are hot, you sure you don't need to go to the doctor or somethin'?" He laughed again, enjoying the feel of her cool hands on his face.

"I'm just warm natured, it's nothing. I promise," he said with a huge smile. "You from a big family? I have brothers kinda, so I know how it is." He smiled softly, closing his eyes as her small fingertips slid down to his cheekbones. Another moment he wished wouldn't pass. He sighed softly, extending the arm that was propping his head, scooping her up gently, her head lying on the inside of his bicep. He lay his head against the soft grass and continued to listen to the warm honey voice.

"Yeah I have three other sisters. Lydia, Lucy, Lauren and me. I'm the youngest," she smiled sheepishly and placed her free hand on his shoulder as the other one continued to trail across his face. "In my family… you gotta speak up or you kinda get forgotten, and everyone's always arguing or yelling. Everyone I think just spends too much time with one another. So I'm alone a lot. No one notices. I could be gone for days… I used to _be _gone for days. They'd just tell me it was nice that I finally decided to come out of my room. They didn't even know I'd left the house." She frowned softly and curled up to the warmth next to her, hoping to hide her saddened face. "I hate fighting," she said tonelessly.

He held her tighter, careful not to almost crush her little body. "I hate to ask, but how old _are _you? I say fifteen at best. And…while I'm asking questions, I suppose I'll bring up more things I'm wondering. Where did you go? If you want me to shut up, I will." He felt her smile against his chest. "Oh, one more. Before you tell me to shut up, that is. I um… never got your name. I was wondering if it's another L name. Lauren, Lucy, Lydia, your folks sure do like L names." She chuckled.

"I'll answer those one at a time. And first of all, I turned seventeen two months ago, thank you very much. Fifteen? Pfft. Hardly." She grinned as he laughed softly to himself. "Um…what was the second question?" She pulled her face away from his perfect, chiseled chest to look up at him. He smiled. She liked it when he smiled.

"Where did you go?" he repeated softly. Her eyes shone as she smiled. Her favorite secret. She'd never told anyone where she'd gone before, afraid of being found out. But for some reason, she trusted him. She had no reason to. He was a stranger. But there was something in his eyes that just warmed her soul. "_How corny did that sound?" _she thought to herself, giggling softly.

"I went down to New Orleans whenever I ran away from home. And yeah I know, that's quite far from my house. I just love it there. The Garden District, The French Quarter, the aquariums, the zoos, the cemeteries with the old tombs. I decided when I was about …four, maybe five years old that if I could live anywhere in the whole wide world it would be there. I haven't been back since… the storm. I don't think I could stand to see it…destroyed." It was his fingers tracing her face this time.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She only nodded and pressed the side of her face to his chest, hoping the heat would distract her from the urge to cry. "Um…" he felt so bad for making her bring that up, he had to think of something else, quickly. "Your name. Question three. Let's move on. What's your name? It's an L name isn't it?" He felt relieved when she smiled and laughed a little.

"Louise," she said into his chest. "It's Louise. You were right. Another L name. My parents are Lila and Lawrence. We all have L names." He smiled as he repeated her name softly. His voice like silk, it just flowed off his tongue so…naturally. She loved the way it sounded when he spoke her name. Like it was the best name in the whole world. _Louise. _"I was named after French Royalty. They were hoping for a boy so they could name him Louis…but they got another girl… so it's Louise." She grinned up at him. "And you're Jacob."

His eyes gave away his astonishment and confusion. "How do you _know _that?" His heart raced a little. She was cold though not unnaturally so, she was pale, she even knew his name. Should he be worried? Was she a bloodsucker in disguise? He felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle as he took another good sniff of her. She didn't smell like them, but could that alone be trusted?

"I've always been good at guessing games," she grinned and traced his shoulder with the tip of her index finger. "You look like a Jacob, and besides that… you have a note on your hand from your dad… I think. It looks like a man's handwriting. It says Jacob make sure to take out the trash. I bet he did it while you were asleep. My mom used to do the same thing to me as a last resort when I ignored her. She knows how I sleep and the ink ran off my hand onto my forehead. God, that was embarrassing. You should probably do that." She grinned as he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh thank God. I forgot all about that. Sorry, it just scared me, I thought you were a… never mind. It's not important." He lay his cheek against the top of her head. She was new to the area, she didn't know of the danger out there, the same danger that sometimes prowled in these woods looking for deer or other large game. She was a walking delicacy to those monsters. He didn't know why he felt so, or how it had sprang so suddenly from a chance encounter, but he liked her. He had to protect her at all costs before he lost another... He scowled, not wanting to finish the thought.

"A what? A stalker? I promise I'm not, I just read your hand." She grinned and cuddled into him. "I could be a psychic though, I'm great at palm reading." They both laughed, their arms around each other as they lie in the grass, basking in the sun, both secretly wishing this moment would never end. His face was nearer to hers than it had been, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin, already warming up from the contact with him. She leaned her face closer, hoping he could pick up the hint. Their faces grew closer and closer. He gulped. Her lips shook. She'd never been kissed before.

"LOUISE!"

A voice from the woods rang out, she pulled back and sat up with a start, she looked at Jacob apologetically, gathering up her things with urgency. "That's Lydia, my sister. I have to go, I'm sorry. It's probably not a good idea for her to see me lying here with a half-naked guy. I'll never get another hike alone, she'll be wanting me to find her one too," she grinned and hugged him tight before getting up. "Coming Lyddie! I'll be _right _there!" she called out, and she began to walk hurriedly toward the edge of the clearing.

"LULU!"

She didn't have much time "Oh my God," she muttered, looking back. "I'm so sorry Jake, I swear, she thinks I'm going to get gobbled up by a tiger or something. I'm _always_ in some mortal danger if she's not around. Bye!" She yelled out once more after exchanging parting whispers with the beautiful stranger in the meadow. "COMING LYDDIE!" And with that she started to clumsily run to her impatient sister, like a baby horse, but something stopped her. Jacob's voice. Perfectly silken, even when he was yelling.

"Wait!" he called out, sitting up on his elbows, looking at her with a smile. "When will I see you again?" He fought hard to keep himself from blushing as the words came out. Where he had found the nerve was a mystery. All he knew was this couldn't be their first _and _last meeting.

Her face turned scarlet all over as she grinned, looking at him over her shoulder as she took a few steps back, not wanting to look away from him or leave his company. It was so hard to leave. "Soon, I promise. This'll be my new hideout when I run away… you'll be my new best kept secret." She grinned took off into the forest, grinning and blushing the entire run. He smiled to himself and picked up the one small glove she'd left behind in a hurry.

"I'll be counting the moments."


	2. Neighborly

Disclaimer from the Author: I do not own any rights to the characters, fictional places, events, etc

_Disclaimer from the Author: I do not own any rights to the characters, fictional places, events, etc. from the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer and her Publishers exclusively own the rights. I'm just borrowing. Pairings are Bella / Edward and Jacob /Original Character. All Character's POV are in regular font aside from personal thoughts (italicized). Same stuff from before. Do you guys even read this part? _

_Chapter Two: Neighborly_

"I'm so glad he's finally letting me in the house without being so … irritable. If I didn't know any better I would say he was being friendly," Edward said with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes as she continued chopping up the celery for her casserole. Despite the fact that Edward wasn't in danger of getting shot by Charlie on sight, it didn't exactly mean he had the red carpet rolled out for him either. Weeks had passed since their wedding and there was nothing Charlie could do about Edward staying away, but things were incredibly tense, Charlie _still _made it obvious how much he disliked Edward. So many things had come and gone, and much to Bella's dismay, she was still very much so mortal. _"So much for Carlile's graduation present," _she thought sullenly. She continued to chop.

She was in a very sour mood. She'd passed another note along to Jacob through their fathers, in the hopes of maybe, even if it was impossible at this point, salvaging their friendship. She was right. He'd sent her back another angry note. She was used to it, but it still never hurt any less. She chopped more furiously, careful of her hands. Even one drop of blood would be too dangerous. Edward hadn't eaten today, his eyes had given it away. The onyx orbs looked at her hands with an annoyed expression held in them. "Be careful with that Bella," he scolded. "You of all people should know how Murphy's Law works. Anything that can go wrong around Bella Swan certainly will. At any given opportunity."

She turned to him, glaring with a hint of a smile as he wrapped his ice-cold arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "That's not Murphy's Law, Edward," she laughed as he trailed kisses down her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "It's not that specific. You should know, you've been in a few small disasters of your own." He growled playfully and she ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it, mussing it, both of them laughing despite the very real danger that was always present, the fact that he wanted to bite into her.

"Maybe it is like a gravitational orbit. Because I'm around you so much your misfortune is rubbing off?" He grinned as she playfully smacked the side of his head, distracted as he leaned in and pressed his snowy lips to hers. "Misfortune or no, I love you Bella Swan. Endlessly, I truly love you."

Her heart skipped a beat the way it usually did. She felt her pulse quicken as Edward nuzzled his nose into her hair. Enjoying the bouquet without tasting the wine. He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "Who's the casserole for? Charlie isn't coming home for dinner tonight." She lay her head against his cheek and smiled as he gently, carefully squeezed her waist.

"I love you too, Edward… Oh, the casserole. New neighbors. Charlie said it's a family with girls my own age, and he's desperate for me to have some friends. Who knows? They're new, they might not instantly hate you. You could use some friends too. The dad is one of I think two lawyers in town, their mom is a new teacher at the high school, Advanced Placement Calculus I think is what Charlie said she taught. Their youngest is… I think Charlie said she was a senior in high school. Anyway, I was told to be neighborly or else." She looked out the window, grateful that her casserole wasn't ready. She saw a very familiar Volkswagen Rabbit pulling into their driveway.

"Ugh," she heard Edward growl from behind her. "So much for new friends. The girls must not be all they're cracked up to be if they're already hanging around with something like _him._" Bella lowered her gaze and frowned. At one time, she'd be a girl hanging around with some_one _like Jacob Black. She missed him, he was her best friend after all. She thought of the note in her pocket and shook her head.

"We'll go after he's gone," she said decidedly. She could mask her hurt, grateful again that he could not read her thoughts. "I don't really feel like explaining to their parents what's going on if you and Jake start having it out in front of the new girls. It's their first week, give them a chance to settle in before they find out about Forks' secret weirdos." Edward laughed and kissed her cheek once more, watching intently as Bella went back to preparing her casserole.

Jacob Black gulped as he rang the doorbell, looking down at his hand. Did neighbors that weren't really neighbors usually bring flowers? He didn't know, and his palms began to sweat. He knew unless she'd run back to the meadow in the forest that she'd be there and he'd get to see her again. He smiled and looked at the ground as he began to think of that day he came across Louise. He looked up suddenly as the door flung open. A woman in her forties with long black hair in a clip had answered the door. She was the same pallor as Louise, with the same big green eyes and button nose and she was grinning excitedly. She was dressed in a long, flowing black skirt and a black tee shirt. Her feet were in sandals. The only jewelry against her dark clothing was the single star pendant dangling from a simple chain. "Come on in dahlin'!" she practically yelled, pulling him into a hug. "You must be the boy Mr. Swan told us about, Jacob isn't it?" she grinned and took his hand, pulling him into the house as he looked around confused. _"People from the South sure are friendly," _ he thought to himself.

"Mon Cheries!" she called out loudly, "Y'all got a visitor! It's that boy from La Push!" Jacob couldn't help but laugh as she looked back at him, still grinning. "Oh sugar, take off that coat, you'll be burnin' up in this house. We always got the heat on." She took his jacket and hugged him again, this time spying the flowers. "Alright young man, we don't like secrets," she grinned and reached up, pinching his cheek. "Them are some lovely dahlias Moi Bebe, who are they for?" He blushed and chuckled, unsure how to answer. He couldn't just say how he'd stumbled across her daughter. Could he? "GIRLS!" she bellowed loudly and Jacob jumped, startled from his thoughts. "Get your lovely Bee-hinds DOWN HERE and say hello to Jacob!" She pulled him to the table, his flowers still in hand and sat him down. "I hope you're hungry, we cooked _a lot. _Do you want some tea or somethin' sugahpie? GIRLS!" She never gave him a chance to speak, nor did he get to answer. She set a glass down in front of him as eight feet clomped down the stairs, it sounded like a herd of elephants.

The first down the stairs was Lydia. Waist length black hair in braided pigtails, big green eyes like Louise's hidden behind thick, plastic black framed glasses, one eye completely shaded by long, shaggy bangs. She was in jeans and an oversized gray and black striped sweater, her Converse sneakers hidden under the length of her pants. She was also extremely pale, same button nose. _"They all look like their mother,"_ Jacob thought to himself, smiling. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor as their mother introduced them. "This is Lydia, she's twenty-three, my oldest. She's a freelance writer for some magazines. She's real talented."

The next in line was Lucy. The same waist length black hair as her older sister, styled neatly into loose curls cascading down her back. She was in a short sleeved white button down with black slacks, flowing streamlined over her stylish Italian leather boots, and just like Lydia, she wore the same black framed glasses. They all had the same silver five pointed star pendant, the same big green eyes, and the same nose as their mother. She seemed more cordial and friendly, giving Jacob a small wave and a polite nod. He waved back, smiling shyly as the introductions continued. "This is Lucy, she's twenty-one. She's going to business school."

Bounding down the stairs eagerly was the third oldest, Lauren, and she ran to take her place in line, cackling wildly with glee. Her shoulder length black hair was in spiky, oddly shaped buns all over her head and she was dressed even more strangely than Louise had been the day he met her. Big black vinyl platform sneakers, sparkly black and orange striped thigh high socks with silver bows at the top, black vinyl shorts that could barely pass as swimming suit bottoms, long black silk evening gown gloves, and a black Marilyn Manson tee shirt. She had on too much eye makeup, it was black just like everyone else's but it went all the way down to the hollows just under her eyes. Just as Louise said, she was covered in freckles, legs, arms, face and all. The same pendant hung from her neck as well. Jacob raised his brow curiously. She looked insane. "This is Lauren," her mother said with a sigh, chuckling. "She's an art student, we guess that's why she dresses so… creatively. She's nineteen. My third oldest."

Then came Louise, who's face screamed absolute mortification as soon as she saw Jacob who simply grinned at her. _"Oh no," _she thought to herself. "_How did he find my house? Oh my God, look at Lauren. Oh no." _ She squeezed her eyes shut as her entire face grew red, and she hid her face behind her black laced glove covered hands. She was in a black long sleeved knee-length poofy bottomed dress as usual, a simple white apron over it, tied in the back with a gigantic bow. She wore the same black platform ballet shoes, an enormous petticoat, bloomers and white stockings. Her short black hair pulled to the sides tightly hidden behind black Bao with white ribbon. And this time, he noticed her necklace. The same silver star hung from her neck too. "Speaking of creative dressers, this here is my youngest. The baby of the family. Louise, do stop hiding your pretty face. She turned seventeen not too long ago, she's a senior in high school. I think Mr. Swan mentioned this was your senior year too, yes Jacob?" The mother smiled and put her arms around her youngest daughter.

He laughed and nodded sipping his tea. "Yes, ma'am, it's my senior year too… Louise and I have met. She got lost on her hike yesterday. I found her… um.." He got up from his seat, walking to the short girl with her face buried in her hands. "These are for you." The rest of the girls giggled and simultaneously broke out into a chorus of "oooh!" as Louise grabbed Jacob's hand, still holding the flowers, and she began pulling him out the door. He chuckled as her face grew angry, frustrated, as she pulled harder and harder on his long, muscular arm.

"We're going outside!" she yelled, her face beet red and her demeanor eager to get away from her sisters. "Oh my God, Oh my God. What are you doing here?! Oh my God." She sat down on the porch and curled up into a small ball where she sat, still hiding her face. Jacob laughed and sat next to her, grinning as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Oh God, they're probably all looking! They're gonna see! They're gonna see!" She smacked him on the chest as hard as she could as he laughed again, turning to the side and pulling her into his chest. He grinned, stroking her back, laughing at the angry grumbles coming from his skin as she tried to hide. She buried her face and smacked his arm. "I swear to God Jacob, if you do _not _tell me what you're doing here, I will have to hurt you."

He threw his head back, laughing as he squeezed her gently. "Oh I'm so afraid." She looked up at him, glaring with all her might, and he softly stroked her warm, flushed cheeks. The flowers sat at his side, he wanted to have all hands free to hug her and caress her pale skin. "My dad mentioned new neighbors, as did his friend Charlie, uh, well, Chief Swan. He lives next door to you. I was told to come by and be neighborly." He grinned again as she groaned loudly, sitting up to kneel and wrap her arms around his neck. "You are _so _cute when you're angry." He laughed as he heard the frustrated scream.

"I ought to hit you upside your big, hard, stupid head. Oh my God. Oh my God. I really wasn't ready for you to meet my family yet. Oh my God." She clutched his shirt and began to cry from the embarrassment. She hated to cry in front of people but she just couldn't hold it in. Her mother, her entire family that looked like a bunch of freaky clones, and Lauren. Her crazy sister Lauren was bad enough on her own, without any of the rest of that. Jacob hadn't even met her dad yet. "Oh God. Take me anywhere. I don't want to be here anymore." She looked up at him pleadingly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "_Please, _Jake, just get me away from these people. _Please?_" He nodded and stood, going inside. She was sure her mother was going to come out there, ask her what was wrong, and make a big to-do out of it just like she always did. She curled up in her ball again, ready to hide and yell "Everything's _FINE_!" the way she usually did.

Jacob picked her up quickly and carried her to his car, sitting her in the passenger seat. He grinned as he walked around to the driver's side, sliding in gracefully. Louise was too mesmerized to cry. And why wasn't her mother coming out here to be a pain? "Jacob, I ought to freaking kiss you. How did you accomplish us being able to leave without Mom coming out here and further embarrassing me?" He grinned and leaned over, kissing her cheek. Her entire face was warm now as she smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek back, one eye open and toward the house, praying that her sisters were not crammed up against the window, eager to sneak a peek. He laughed and pecked her lips, loving the way her whole face went a pale shade of pink whenever he touched her.

"I told her I was taking you on a date." He grinned as the color drained from her face, she looked shocked. Then she looked confused, then angry, all in the span of four or five seconds. She smacked his arm hard as he laughed, starting up the car. She put her seatbelt on and crossed her arms, pointing her toes together as she slumped down in her seat, pouting angrily as she stared straight ahead. "So cute when you're angry. Just like I said." He caressed the top of her head and laughed when she glared at him.

Bella continued to look out the window, grateful Edward had a quick errand to run for Alice. She looked at the girl in Jacob's arms. Bella had the love of her life, yes. Edward meant the world to her. But it didn't mean she loved Jacob any less, she knew that now. She went over the girl's appearance in her mind thoroughly, grumbling as she assessed this new person in Jacob's life was never going to be good enough, no matter how hard she tried. She set the knife down, her hands were hurting and the celery could not get any smaller. She pulled out the note and furrowed her brow again in anger and hurt.

"_Isabella-_

_I think it's best for everyone involved to move on. You made your choice, you can't have it both ways. Me or the bloodsucker. We all know where that's going, I'm not talking to you anymore. Don't blame me, this is all YOUR fault. And STOP sending me notes._

_-Jacob"_

She threw the note in the trash and continued on with cooking, looking for a distraction from her angry thoughts.


End file.
